Dandelion Wish
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba spend some time blowing dandelion seeds and making wishes. An outtake from JO. For FabalaTiggular, who's been with me through 160 stories. Thanks Fabala!


**Dandelion Wish**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Fiyero and Elphaba spend some time blowing dandelion seeds and making wishes. An outtake from JO. For FabalaTiggular, who's been with me through 160 stories. Thanks Fabala!**

The spring air was cool on her hot skin, and she laid her head back, staring up at the sun. After several moments, she sat up, and looked around, finally spying the boy sitting against the tree, the book open on his lap. Slowly, she cawled towards him, hiding among the flowers of the meadow, silent. When she was close enough, she rose up to pounce-

"Don't even think about it, Dove."

She stopped, caught off guard, and watched as he lowered his book, meeting her eyes. His reading glasses, perched on the end of his nose, made him look like a professor. She sat back on her heels, as he closed his book, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked, sitting back on her heels.

"How could I not know?" He answered, nose buried in his book. "You're the only one out here with me. And you disappeared two hours ago." She snorted.

"I did not disappear. I got bored. Besides, you were sitting here reading." He chuckled softly.

"Yes, well, it's not my fault you can't stay entertained." He replied. She moved closer.

"Yes it is. You're supposed to entertain me." She answered, laying on her back, placing her head in his lap. Slowly, he laid the book down, hitting her in the forehead. "Ow! Yero!" Quickly, he raised the book, and looked down at her. "Put the book away, Yero."

"Not right now, Dove." Sighing, she asked,

"Aren't you don't yet?"

"No."

"Oh. What chapter are you on?"

"Sixteen."

After a moment, she sat up and took the book away.

"Yero." He met her eyes. "Play with me." His hazel eyes scanned her face.

"By-"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Take me swimming, teach me to fly a kite, take me berry-picking. Something." She waited. "Fine." After a moment, she stood, and left. He thought a moment, before climbing to his feet and following. Silent, he skulked after her, keeping a safe distance behind. When he was close enough, he pounced, his arms going around his prey from behind. They tumbled to the ground and rolled a short distance before stopping, Elphaba on her back on the ground, with Fiyero on top of her.

"Yero! What are you doing?"

"You said to play with you. So I'm playing with you."

She sighed, and pushed him off of her.

"I didn't mean tackle me!"

"So let me get this straight. You say to play with you, so I'm playing with you. Yt et you say I'm not playing. Make up your mind, already!" He replied, sitting back on his heels and crossing his arms. She sighed, and sat up on her elbows, her long raven hair falling over her shoulder.

"I just meant... I want you to spend time with me." He relaxed and moved to sit next to her, laying on his back beside her.

"I am spending time with you, Dove. Just because I'm reading, doesn't mean I'm not spending time with you."

"I just... feel like you're ignoring me. Like you don't want to spend time with me." She whispered, laying back against the soft earth.

"I could never ignore you, Dove. I spend every waking moment with you, I love you." He replied, turning to look at her, his fingers lacing with hers.

"Do you really love me?" Her whisper was so soft, so quiet, it felt like butterfly wings on his cheek.

"Of course I do. With all my heart." They lay together for several minutes, before sitting up. Elphaba scanned the meadow, before her eyes landed on a dandelion weed. Quickly, she snatched it up, and went to blow on it, when Fiyero wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Go on, love, blow it out."

She did as told, taking a deep breath and blowing the seeds off with one breath. Her eyes snapped open, and she watched the seeds fly into the air.

"What did you wish for, Dove?" He whispered.

"I didn't wish for anything." He looked at her, startled.

"You didn't?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because my wish already came true." She whispered, capturing his lips in a loving, gentle kiss.


End file.
